


Him

by Calin



Category: Poetry - Fandom, depression - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calin/pseuds/Calin





	Him

The waves lashed out, gnashing their spiny teeth.  
Darkness hovered nearby, observing.  
The crashing shadows had been dormant for so long.  
Now at last they had chosen their prey.

How stupid she had been to consider it over.  
To consider herself safe from him.  
He sneered.  
It would never be over for her…never.

She played the innocent; but she wasn't.  
Not by a long shot  
He’d make her pay.

The darkness did the dirty work.  
But not him. His hands were clean.  
He was the one they feared.  
He could slither anywhere.  
Fit into any crevice. 

They were so unsuspecting.  
How could they doubt him?  
Him?

The waves returned to shore.  
What now?  
He waited.


End file.
